


Soft Kitty

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, I kept it pretty clean though lol, Reveal Fic, basically adrien likes mari and mari like chat instead of the other way around, idk it's pretty cute, opposites au, this almost got sinful at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wants to ask his crush, Marinette, to the dance.</p><p>Marinette wants her crush, Chat Noir, to realize how much she likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty

A D R I E N

There she goes, chatting to Alya, paying no attention to me whatsoever, Adrien thinks.

He's had a huge crush on Marinette since his first few days here. She's funny, cute, and smart, and he's awkward and quiet around her. He's not a shy person, not really, but around her, he can hardly speak. He doubts he's ever said more than one sentence to her in the same day.

"Dude," Nino says to him. "You're staring again."

Adrien shakes his head, coming out of his trance at the sound of Nino's voice. "I can't help it."

Nino rolls his eyes. "I know, I know- she's just so beautiful and funny and amazing that you're head-over-heels in love with her. I know, you've told me a thousand times."

Adrien sighs, losing sight of her as she and Alya turn the corner. He turns to his best friend and looks at him desperately. "Well, it's true! But she never notices me."

Nino rolls his eyes again. "Dude, you're Adrien Agreste. Your face is on every billboard, on the cover of every magazine- and yet, you can't ask a girl out."

"I could ask a girl out," Adrien says defensively. "Just.... not her."

"And why not?" Nino challenges him. "You're a famous model. Every girl in school is falling at your feet. Any one of them would like to go out with you."

"Just not her," Adrien repeats. "She's different. She's not like the rest of them- she doesn't see the famous model Adrien Agreste, she sees the idiot who can't even speak to her."

Nino sighs. "Of course you fall in love with the one girl who treats you like a normal person. Look, man, you have got to stop moping around about this. You don't need to be dating her to be happy. Find someone else, anyone else at this school. It doesn't have to be Marinette."

Adrien sighs, but doesn't say anything else.

If only she knew his other identity, maybe then she'd like him back.....

M A R I N E T T E

"A little birdie told me Adrien is going to ask you to the dance," Alya says.

Marinette looks at her as if she's crazy. "Adrien? Adrien Agreste? That's ridiculous."

"What?" Alya says. "I mean, he's shy, yeah, but I'm sure he'll still ask you-"

"No," Marinette interrupts. "Why would he ask me?"

Now it's Alya's turn to stare at her best friend like she's lost her mind. "Are you kidding? Girl, he's totally in love with you."

Marinette looks at Alya. "What? No he's not."

Alya laughs. "Yes, he is. I thought you knew! I mean, the whole school knows, so I just assumed-"

"Really?" Marinette asks. "But he's Adrien Agreste- why would he like me?"

"The real question is: why don't you like him?" Alya asks with a smirk.

Marinette shrugs. "I guess I just don't view him as someone to have a crush on- I just see him as a friend."

The truth? Marinette has another crush. One she can never tell anyone- even her best friend- about without revealing herself as Ladybug.

Chat Noir. She's had a crush on him since their first days as superheroes.

Unfortunately, he doesn't like her back.

But her crush on Chat Noir is so strong and blinding that she hardly notices the boys at her school.

Boom.

Marinette looks around, startled, to see an akumatized citizen rampaging the street outside the window.

"Woah," Alya grins. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon, I have to cover it! Gotta go- stay safe, Mari."

Marinette nods, then runs to the bathroom as soon as Alya is out of sight. She quickly checks all the stalls, making sure it's empty.

"Tikki, spots on!"

•••••

"Hey, Chat Noir," Ladybug calls out, spotting the handsome boy.

"Hi LB," he jogs over to stand next to her as they survey the scene. The akuma victim is a gym coach at Marinette's school who is angry because he got a salary cut.

"Come on," Chat says, leaping into action.

Ladybug hesitates a moment, distracted by how good he looks in that suit, and then follows.

•••••

"Pound it!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir bump fists, smiling proudly at their victory over the akuma.

"Ladybug, what do you have to say about the attack?"

"Chat Noir, will Hawkmoth ever be stopped?"

Reporters swarm them, asking question after question and taking endless photographs. Finally they manage to escape the throngs of people, Ladybug soaring to a rooftop with her yo-yo and Chat using his baton.

"Great job out there, Kitty," Ladybug says in a flirty tone, flashing a playful smile at Chat Noir.

"You didn't do so bad yourself," he responds casually.

"I'd say you did purr-fect," she says with a smirk, reaching out with her right hand to ring the bell hanging from his neck.

"Hey," Chat protests, swatting her hand away playfully. "Cat puns are my thing."

Ladybug giggles, and out of nowhere, she begins singing.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..."

Chat rolls his eyes, recognizing the tune.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

"Ha ha," Chat scowls at the superheroine, who bats her eyelashes innocently. "Very funny."

She smiles. "I thought so." She begins singing the song again.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty-"

Chat lunges at her, missing as she leaps out of his way.

"-little ball of fur..."

Chat chases after her, laughing and shaking his head as they leap across rooftops, like a more dangerous version of children playing tag.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty-"

Chat finally catches up to her- only because she allows him to- and grabs her wrists, pinning her against the brick wall behind her.

"-purr, purr, purr."

C H A T N O I R

Ladybug finishes the song, gazing suggestively into Chat's eyes. He suddenly realizes his proximity to her and releases her, stepping away awkwardly.

"Sorry," he mutters, staring at his feet.

It's not that he doesn't find Ladybug attractive; every straight boy and gay girl in Paris would go out with her if given the opportunity. He just finds it difficult to be romantically attracted to her when Marinette keeps popping up in his mind, distracting him from everything going on around him.

Ladybug sighs.

"Will you ever get the hint, Chat?" She groans, frustrated.

He meets her eyes, brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I like you!" The heroine exclaims, her cheeks burning almost as red as her suit. "I've been dropping hints for months!"

Chat's jaw drops. He stares at her as she paces back and forth, frustratedly ranting about how she usually wouldn't be so forward with a crush, but being Ladybug just makes her more confident- even though he didn't even notice her.

"Ladybug," he interrupts, stopping her.

She turns to face him. "What?"

He hesitates. "I'm sorry."

She sighs in disappointment.

"Let me finish," he tells her. "It's not that I don't like you. If you were to ask me out, I would say yes- except that there's this girl at my school I really like. I'm going to try to ask her to the dance."

Ladybug raises her eyebrows. "Try?"

Chat grins sheepishly, and his gloved hand comes up to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah. You wouldn't believe it, but I can be pretty shy at school- especially around her."

Ladybug gasps. "What?! You, Chat Noir, Paris's second most amazing superhero, are shy?! I don't believe it."

Chat laughs. "Well, it's true." He hesitates. "You aren't too upset, are you?"

She thinks for a moment, staring at him. "No. I'm sad, sure, but not terribly so. And I think you should ask out that girl. Tell me how it goes."

Chat smiles and nods at her. "Thanks, Ladybug."

She nods back, smiling. "I have to get back to school. Goodbye, Chaton."

He watches as she soars away on her yo-yo.

•••••

"I'm gonna do it," Adrien says.

Nino turns to him, taking off his headphones. "What?"

"I'm gonna do it," he repeats nervously.

Nino stares at him. "Do what?"

"Ask her to the dance!"

"Oh!" Nino grins. "That! Yeah, you definitely need to do that. Right now. Go."

"What-" Adrien stumbles as Nino spins him around and pushes him toward Marinette and Alya. He catches himself and takes a deep breath, preparing what he'll say.

"Marinette!"

M A R I N E T T E

Marinette turns at the sound of her name to see Adrien walking toward her, looking nervous.

"I told you so," Alya whispers with a smug grin before walking away to watch with Nino.

"Hi, Adrien," she greets him, smiling.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He blurts out awkwardly, blushing furiously.

He's so cute, Marinette thinks. Wait, did I just think that? Of course, dummy, whose thoughts can you hear other than your own?

Marinette considers the cute, shy, sweet boy in front of her. She thinks about Chat Noir, and remembers that if she had any chance with him, it's gone.

She nods, smiling. "Yes, I'll go to the dance with you, Adrien."

He grins from ear to ear. "Great! I- I can pick you up."

She nods. "Okay! Hey, do you need a mask? I can make mine, and if you want to match or something-"

"Mask?" Adrien interrupts, confused.

She nods. "It's a masquerade dance."

"Oh," he says. "I didn't know. Yeah, I'd love it if you could make my mask- if it's not too much trouble, I mean."

She shakes her head. "No, no, not at all! I can give it to you when you pick me up."

He smiles, seeming nervous. "Okay. I- I'll see you then."

She nods, still smiling. "See you then!"

Only when he walks away does Marinette remember why she wasn't even planning on going to the dance in the first place.

Someone might recognize her as Ladybug if she's wearing a mask.

A D R I E N

Adrien is elated, but worried at the same time.

What if someone recognizes him wearing a mask?

He almost goes back to Marinette to ask that she doesn't make it black, to make it anything but black, but he decides against it. That could look suspicious.

The rest of the day is an excited blur. He vaguely recalls Nino congratulating him and mentioning that he's going to the dance with Alya.

Finally the day is over, and after saying a quick goodbye to Marinette, Nino, and Alya, Adrien gets in his family limo and goes home.

"Nathalie," he says to the assistant. "I'm going to be busy Friday night. Please clear my schedule and don't book anything else."

••••• 

Anxiously, Adrien approaches the bakery door.

Before he can even touch it, it swings open, revealing Sabine and Tom smiling at him.

"Welcome, Adrien!" Sabine says, ushering him inside. "Marinette is upstairs, but she'll be down in a moment."

He smiles, fiddling with the end of his tuxedo sleeve. "Thank you."

"I trust I don't have to give you the fatherly don't-hurt-my-daughter-or-I-hurt-you speech?" Tom says.

Adrien gulps. The man is kind, but he can be intimidating. "No, sir."

Tom smiles and nods.

"Hi, Adrien."

He turns at the voice and instantly stops breathing.

"Wow," he says softly, staring at Marinette."

She giggles. "Thanks, you too."

She looks incredible. Her sleeveless dress is a soft pink color with a thin sash around her waist, and her hair is in loose curls instead of its usual pigtails. She turns slightly, and Adrien notices some small white flowers braided into it.

She holds out a mask. "Here."

He takes it, thanking her, and is glad to see that it's white.

"We'd better go," Marinette says, holding her (also white) mask. "Bye!"

"Wait, let us get pictures!" Sabine says.

Marinette sighs and rolls her eyes. They pose together quickly as Sabine snaps some pictures on her camera, both with and without the masks.

Finally they get outside, to be met with a glamorous limo.

Marinette gasps.

"Being a model has its perks," Adrien tells her with a laugh.

Marinette laughs in return and eagerly slides inside the limo with a big smile on her face.

Once they are close to the school, they put their masks on.

"Let me see how it looks," Marinette says to him. He turns so she can see his face.

Recognition and confusion show in Marinette's eyes. Slowly, it turns to realization and shock.

Adrien's stomach drops when he, too, comes to a pretty life-changing realization.

Her eyes are highlighted by her mask. They look just like Ladybug's.

"You- you-" she stutters.

"You." He responds softly.

She laughs softly, happiness shining in her blue eyes.

Ladybug's eyes.

"Do you think anyone else will be able to tell?" She asks, whispering so the limo's driver won't hear.

He thinks it over, studying her face, almost not believing it. "No," he finally decides. "If we didn't spend so much time so close to each other, I don't think we would've known. It's not like they're the same colors as our other masks."

She nods. "Let's hope."

They climb out of the limo and hook their elbows together as they walk into the school.

Marinette and Adrien might not have come to the dance wearing Ladybug and Chat Noir masks, but Alya and Nino did.

Marinette laughs. "What are you wearing?"

"I didn't realize she would be wearing that," Nino immediately defends himself. "She just told me to wear a black mask, and I did. None of this is on me."

Alya laughs. Adrien almost sighs in relief when she doesn't recognize either of them as Paris's famed heroes.

They hover around the edge of the room for awhile, talking, laughing, helping themselves to the refreshments, and sneaking glances at each other, almost light-headed at the realization of their secret identities.

Adrien's head swivels toward the dance floor when he hears one of his favorite slow songs start playing.

"I love this song," he and Marinette say together. They begin laughing.

"This is just like a cheesy rom-com," Marinette giggles.

Adrien holds his hand out toward her. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

Marinette giggles again and smiles, taking his hand. "Absolutely."

He leads her out onto the dance floor, and she rests her head on his chest as they sway to the beat of the music.

After a moment, Adrien hears Marinette softly humming "Soft Kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
